villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Chicken
Big Chicken is a member of Ludo's Army in the cartoon series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Biography Big Chicken first appears in "Star Comes to Earth" as one of the monsters that accompanies Ludo to Earth to assist in getting the wand from Star. He and Three-eyed Potato Baby fight Star and Marco together. Both are then beaten and blasted with a narwhal blast. He is then dragged back to his dimension by Three-eyed Potato Baby. He then appears in "Match Maker" fighting Star and Marco. He then gets his feathers blasted off by Star's turbo nuclear butterfly blast. In "Cheer up Star", he is lured to Earth by Marco in an effort to Cheer up Star about Oskar Greason. In "Quest Buy", Big Chicken is one of the members of Ludo's army that accompanies him to Quest Buy so he can buy a new Electric Beak Shiner. When they run into Star and Marco an epic chase and fight ensures causing lots of damage to the store, much to the anger of the sloth clerks. In "Brittney's Party", he and the other members of Ludo's army hijack the party bus and drive it towards a dimensional portal. Star fights them on the roof and defeats them all. He is last seen leaving the bus in pain and agony with his fellow monsters. At the Beginning of "Fortune Cookies" he and the other monsters are fighting Star and Marco in the backyard. After being easily defeated the monsters hang out in the break room. Big Chicken and the other monsters attack Star and Marco in an alley thanks to a trap set up by Toffee. He soon gets defeated by Star's mushroom blast. In "Mewnipendance Day", after Buff Frog loses his espionage to Toffee he worries of losing his job to one of the other monsters like Big Chicken. In "Marco grows a Beard", Big Chicken and the other members of Ludo's army go to the Diaz household to get the wand. They travel through thick hair while Ludo is riding on Big Chicken. After failing to get the wand Ludo immediately blames the monsters and takes away their milkshake privileges. But they are soon convinced by Toffee to turn on him and throw Ludo out of the castle. His last appearance was in "Storm the Castle" as one of the many monsters serving Toffee now. He grabs Ludo with his mouth and swallows him as an order given by Toffee. Once Star destroys her wand with the whispering spell it explodes. Big chicken is caught in the explosion but not before laying a egg containing Ludo. It is unknown if he survived or died in the explosion. In "Starfari", it is revealed that Big Chicken survived the explosion and is living in a monster village. In "Princess Quasar Caterpillar and the Magic Bell", he is one of the monsters who help Ludo and his brother Dennis rebuild the destroyed Castle Avarius. Gallery S1e1 many enemies appear.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 all monsters are down.png S1e1 buff frog walks through the portal.png S1E8 Ludo we're not getting that.png S1E8 Ludo and his minions appear.png S1E8 Star and Marco vs Ludo and minions.png S1E8 Ludo What aisle is this.png S1E8 Ludo Get me that wand!.png S1E10 Ludo and monsters corner Star and Marco.png S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E10 Three-eyed potato baby growling.png S1E10 Star dodging Buff Frog's punch.png S1E10 Big Chicken tries to pounce on Star.png S1E16 Monsters in the break room 2.png S1E16 Monsters come out of hiding.png S1E16 Monsters chasing Marco.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png Navigation Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Fighters Category:Dimwits Category:Magic Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Thugs Category:Redeemed Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nameless Category:Destroyers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains